


Are You Talking to Me?

by disillusionist9



Series: Choose Dare [66]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders' Era, Person of Color James Potter, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disillusionist9/pseuds/disillusionist9
Summary: Drabble #70 of 100 | A day of sunshine by the Black Lake. Pure fluff.





	

A lazy tentacle rose up and out of the lake as the giant resident of the Black Lake tested the heat of the sunshine above the surface. With a rumble that caused waves on the furthest shores of the lake, the warm and humid air was swiftly determined inhospitable, and the shiny hide of the squid dipped back down to the protection of the cool water at the bottom of the lake.

The students sprawled around the castle grounds had no such relief. Within the stone walls, the air wouldn't _move_ without constantly cast fanning charms. Even a few of the house-elves ventured out of the kitchens when they weren't required to be cooking or baking to feed the massive student body. Few Slytherin colors were in sight, as their common room was by far the coolest in the entire castle, but swaths of red, yellow, and blue dotted the grass like little wildflowers when viewed from the Astronomy Tower.

Lily turned another page of her book, flipping her braid from one shoulder to the other to avoid an odd tan line. Not that she would tan, not a chance, but one path along her shoulder and arm with notably fewer freckles the following day would annoy her in the shower to no end.

James's skin, however, soaked in the rays with greed unparalleled.

"Look at that blighter," Sirius said, sulking next to Lily. Lazing on his back, one arm thrown over his face to shield his sensitive eyes to the sun, he peeked below his forearm again. "He's all shirtless and tanned and _annoying_ to look at."

Remus toed Sirius' head with his barefoot, extending his long legs from his seat at the trunk of the oak half-sheltering them. "Stop it, or I'll think you fancy James. I know of three people who would have a distinct issue with that."

Sirius playfully grabbed onto the foot closest to him, raising his arms over his head and getting dragged back towards his boyfriend for his trouble, cursing colorfully at Remus's lack of ticklish spots. A soft smirk slid onto Lily's face as she watched the two of them: Remus steadfastly reading his textbook with Sirius shimmying his smaller and stockier body up under Remus's arms to sit in his lap, demanding to be read to. Peter rolled his eyes at the antics and stood to move his nap to a more hospitable environment.

"Padfoot _it is too hot for this_ ," Remus whined.

Resolved to the fact she wouldn't get any more work done, Lily gathered up the sweater she'd been lying on top of and her textbook, walking down the sloping hill where a half-asleep James sunbathed.

"They're doing it again," she said as she walked up.

"Hmm? Are you talking to me?" One bleary eye opened and looked up at her, a smile instantly spreading across his face. "Hullo, Evans. Care to join me?"

Taking a leaf from Remus's book, Lily gently toed her boyfriend's shoulder with her sandal. "I'll burn to a crisp if I sit here with you. Not all of us have lovely tan skin like yours, James."

"Valid point, my fair lady. Would you rather avoid those two assholes with a walk around, or maybe in, the lake?"

"Back to the common room first, I think, Potter."

James perked up, pushing himself off the ground, indentations covering his arms and the back of his neck where the grass had lined his skin like a pillowcase at night. "Going to change into a swimsuit, then?"

One hand on her hip, the other cradling her precious text and sweater, she scoffed. "You're incorrigible! No, so I won't ruin my book out by the water!"

James put an arm around Lily's shoulders, turning them towards the castle and passed countless students hiding in the shade or sunbathing. He laughed a bit before planting a kiss to the top of her head, very warm from the sunlight, and moved away to only hold her hand instead of smothering each other with body heat. On their second lap around the lake, shorts above the waterline as they waded every few feet where it was safe, the other three boys joined them, enjoying the last bit of sunshine at Hogwarts before graduation.


End file.
